The princess and the prince REWRITTEN
by Cornelisse Linda-chan
Summary: Miria moves to Japan with her parents, where she will attent Seishun Gakuen. Miria finds herself in the same class as Momo and Kaidoh and quickly finds herself being surrounded by the future regulars, because of Momo's love for tennis. Will Miria fall into her mother's trap and become a pro tennis player? Or will she be able to tell her off when she's graduating?
1. Miria's first day at Seigaku

"_Hey, let me introduce myself. My name is Kitara Miria and I'm half Japanese and half English. I have black hair that has a blue edge to it where the light reaches and my eyes are a sort of emerald green. My dad, Kitara Kintaro, once told me how he had met mom and how he came to love the girl named Monica Stealth. Truth be told, I really don't envy her. She's the one wanting me to play tennis and be a pro at it, while my dad only played me for the fun. His words still cling on to me; 'You may win some games and you might lose some, but remember that it's most important to learn from it'. We're on the plain to Tokyo, where I'll join Seigaku. My mom wasn't pleased with it one bit, but dad told mom to listen to me and let me do as I want to. I do hate to miss out on the fun I've had with Alicia and Serah, my best friends ever. I still remember meeting them, like it was only yesterday."_

**Flash back**

Alicia Heart, a girl with blond hair and green eyes that remind most people of the green leaves in summer and spring. I watch her as her mom leaves her at the Kindergarten and decide that I might as well try to make a friend today. I've been going to this place for about a year and I still don't have any friends. Before I decide to walk over to her, she is already standing in front of me.

"Hey, you're the Kitara girl right?" She asks me.

"Um, yeah. That's me." I reply unsurely.

"Alicia Heart's the name." She smiles at me.

"I'm Miria Kitara." I introduce myself in the western style, still insecure.

"Why aren't you playing with the others?" Alicia asks me.

"Well, I. I don't know how to make friends." I mutter the last part.

"What did you say?" She asks me, so I reply it a bit louder.

"Come again?" She says as she still doesn't hear me with all the noise of playing children around us. I take a deep breath and nearly shout that I don't know how to make friends. Alicia looks at me in confusion, while the other kids stopped playing and start laughing at me.

"Don't mind them, Miri." She tells me.

"Why do you call me Miri?" I ask her in wonder and I feel a bit stronger, steadier.

"Because I AM your friend." She states without any hesitation.

**End of flash back**

"_Believe it or not, but she made me less insecure and I finally became who I am today. Alicia and I later entered_ _Elementary together and met Serah there, Alicia and I were already the best of friends by then._

**Flash back**

When we finally have the first break of the year Alicia pulls me towards Serah Moon. Serah is a brunette with gentle brown eyes that one could call chocolate brown. The both of us just sat down, but Serah did not speak. The both of us keep on doing this for about a week, until some boys start to pick on her. I walk over with a confidence I had not had if not for Alicia.

"Bug off, you ass." I tell the biggest of the boys.

"Why would I?" He shrugs.

"Because you're too weak to pull a prank in front of a teacher." I mock him.

"Thanks." Serah speaks up to me once the boy has left to play a prank on the teacher.

"No problem." I smile at her."

"Uhm, h-h-how c-c-can I th-thank y-you?" She asks, stuttering.

"No need to. Serah, right?" I ask her for her name.

"Y-yes, a-and y-you a-are?" She stutters.

"No one to be afraid of, the name's Miria Kitara and this is Alicia Heart." I tell Serah calmly.

**End of flash back**

"_After that the three of us were inseparable, if one of us went about then the others would follow. Serah has really developed a lot, she's no longer the shy girl she used to be. Serah once asked me if I was always so sure of myself, so I answered her truthfully. Serah could not believe her ears and stared at me with a wide open mouth, before she finally laughed about it after she realized that the same applied to her."_

P&P

"Come on Miria, the plane has landed." My mom shakes me out of my thoughts.

"'Kay mom." I reply shortly.

And with that I step out of the plain and into the heat of Japan. I take off my vest and my jogging pants and now stand in jeans that cover half of my upper leg and a white tank top. I pull my hair in a sideway tail and begin to walk to the luggage area to pick up my suitcase.

"This is where I was born." Dad tells me as he takes in a deep breath.

"Looks a lot better than London." I agree to him.

"Want to play here, it's a little better than Wimbledon." Dad tells me.

"I don't know, maybe." I tell him as I know that I have to go train if I want to become a pro after my third year at Seigaku.

"Why not enter the music club at Seigaku?" Dad whispers in my ear, so mom won't hear it.

"You think?" I whisper back my reply.

"Why not?" Dad whispers again.

"Sure, I think I will." I sigh before I grin at him.

"What are you two going on about, darling?" Mom asks dad.

"Nothing hun." He replies.

After we arrive dad takes me down to the street courts, where dad sits down on a bench.

"Let's play a game." My dad says and so we start rallying.

"Seigaku will give you the opportunity to rise, so make sure that you enjoy yourself." My dad says as he swings his racket.

"No worries there, dad." I say as I reach forward, but miss either way.

"Why did you marry mom?" I ask him.

"Because I was hoping that she would change, if only a little. I loved her, while she only saw one thing. I don't want you to make the same mistake, Miria. I want you to be yourself and love someone who loves you in return." My dad answers me.

"I don't know if I can promise you that, but I will give it a shot." I smile at him.

"That's more than enough, Mi-chi." My dad says as he teases me with the nickname he gave to me when I was little.

"Maybe I'll just use my spare time to relax after school." I say and my dad nods.

"Sounds like a great plan." My dad says before he packs his racket and the tennis balls.

"Would you mind if I called the girls?" I ask my dad before we walk home.

"Of course I won't mind, you just call them whenever you feel like it." My dad smiles as we walk home.

**The first day at school:**

"Hey, I'm Momoshiro Takashi. But I prefer to be called Momo." A guy with spiked up black hair says.

"My name is Kitara Miria, nice to meet you." I state indifferently.

"Would you mind checking out the courts?" Momo asks me.

"Just this once then." I reply before we head towards the courts.

"Yo, Arai! Show them THAT move." One of Arai's friends boasts.

"Sure thing." Arai says and knocks the can over before he puts some rocks inside.

"Why don't you try?" Arai asks some of the freshmen.

"Sure." One of them says.

"He'll fail." I comment and Momo looks at me as if I'm crazy, but the boy fails as I have suspected.

"May I try?" I ask Arai.

"Sure." Arai smirks, but he falters as soon as I knock the can over.

"You're an ass Arai." I say as I hit the can once more.

"You bitch!" Arai and his friends yell at me.

"Knock it off." Tezuka says with a glare.

"Looks like you're lucky." Arai growls at me.

"He's such a jerk." I state my thoughts.

"Interesting." Fuji says, which makes everyone look at him.

"You are?" I ask him.

"The name's Fuji Syuusuke. What might yours be?" Fuji asks me.

"Kitara Miria." I answer him.

"Would you care to keep an eye on our progress?" Fuji asks me.

"Maybe, maybe not." I answer him before I walk away from them.

"Saa, she's an interesting one." Fuji says as the boys watch my back fading away in the distance.


	2. Miria's struggle

Well, I was really stuck on this. Which is exactly why I didn't get through this in the "original" story I wrote. I still hope that you'll read this and enjoy it to the fullest. Chapter 2 of P&P

* * *

**The second day**

"Yo, Miria!" Momo calls out to me as I enter the class.

"Momo!" I wave at him.

"Where did you leave Viper?" I ask him in a teasing way.

"He can rot for all I care." Momo begins his annoyance.

"You wouldn't have a rival anymore then, would you?" I question him teasingly.

"Why should I care!" Momo shouts accusingly.

"Liar." I giggle just before class starts.

P&P

"C'mon we're late!" Momo yells as he pulls me along to the courts.

"Let go of me you moron!" I shout at him as I try to break free from his grasp.

"Just a bit more." Momo grins at me as he keeps his grip tight.

"Looks like you couldn't stay away." Fuji jokes as Momo releases me from his grip.

"More like he wouldn't let me." I state coldly.

"Come on! Let's start warming up together!" Oishi yells as he runs towards us.

"Sure." Momo grins before he pulls me along with him.

"Let go!" I shout repeatedly, but I give up when Momo doesn't budge after ten laps.

"Wow, that was quite the work out." Momo grins exhausted.

"Low on stamina?" I ask him as I finally have my arm back.

"You can't tell me you aren't tired one bit." Momo grins.

"You have no idea." I mumble as Eiji walks over to us.

"How about you play one match against me?" Inui asks me.

"No thanks, I'd rather go home now." I reply before I dash towards the school gates in order to escape playing tennis.

**Day three**

"No, I get it. Come to the courts or else." I mutter as I stand up, Momo standing next to my seat.

"You don't seem to like it." Momo says.

"And you only just noticed, right?" I sigh as I pick up my bag and walk towards the hallway.

"Why don't you just go home?" Momo smiles a forced smile at me.

"Thanks." I sigh before I head home.

"See you tomorrow!" Momo shouts after me.

"Sure thing!" I shout back.

_Finally, a day for myself. No tennis club and no after school activities. _

_I thought a lot about what I wanted to do, when I got home and even during my home work session. I feel like it's fun to be with the guys from the tennis club, but I'm not sure if I should keep joining them._


	3. A BIG surprise for Miria

**Welcome to chapter three, yes I know I am slow on updating which is why the unrewritten went a bit too fast for my liking. I WILL update it once this story catches up a bit and the story might slightly change in this version, but that is all you will hear from me for now. Just enjoy reading! **

* * *

_I haven't spoken to the members of the club since that day, heck, I even ignored Momo and Kaoru. How was I supposed to know that all of that was about to change._

After the final ring I quickly pack my back before I run home.

"Mom, dad! I'm home!" I shout as I storm inside. I look around and find my dad lying on the coach.

"Dad?" I say as I poke him a few times. I wouldn't have gotten a response either way, because as I hysterically called out to my mother nothing happened. He didn't even move. I couldn't think, but I remember that I started crying on the floor and I remember seeing people walking into our house and taking him away. Yet I couldn't think, I couldn't believe it. Hell, I WON'T believe it! The days that passed, did so in a blur. I can't even remember making the tests we had to take for the semester, I can't remember the classes.

"Miria-chan!" Alicia and Serah yell as they run towards me.

"Alice, Serah?" I ask, though I still feel numb.

"What the heck happened?" Alice asks in shock as she looks at me.

"Maybe something happened to Kintaro-san." Serah says as she voices her thoughts.

"Want to stay at my place for the night?" Alice asks me with concern evident on her face.

"Sure." I say as I look at her.

_That night was the first time I talked about what had happened, about how I felt and how I didn't know what _I _wanted to do myself. I told them how I felt about being forced into playing tennis, about how I want to walk my own path. I even told them about my mom's plan to force me to date tennis players and how I've hated it since the beginning. I remember telling them that I'd never wanted to date a tennis player, how they're obnoxious and irritating. It felt as if they truly are my family instead of just friends._

"Come on, time for school!" Alice and Serah shake me as they yell in my ears.

"Yeesh, you guys sure are cheerful." I moan as I sit up straight.

"Breakfast is ready!" Alice's mom yells from downstairs.

"Sweet!" We shout in unison before we all get ready.

"So tomorrow's the day, huh?" Serah says as she stares at her breakfast a few minutes later.

"Yeah, let's all go." Alice answers her.

"Thanks girls." I say as I reluctantly eat my breakfast.


End file.
